Random People Ground Together
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Greg has a new guy in his life, but what are they hiding from the rest of the CSI crew?
1. Chapter 1

Newish story about Greg from CSI. I own nothing. So ya, have fun reading.

* * *

Random people ground together, groping at everything. This was my favorite place to come after work. That was until the rest of my coworkers decided to follow me one day.

I didn't even know that they had followed me, but after I got a drink I saw them looking lost amongst the sea of bodies. Confusion swept over me at first, but when Nick started to speak I could hear them perfectly.

"So this is where our little lab rat goes after work," he said looking around, "No wonder he's always covered in bruises."

Everyone had been so concerned about me since I came to work one day with a bruise on my wrist from dancing. It wasn't that hard to explain that I was dancing with people that liked push and pull you when you don't expect it.

Grinning I tried to act surprised when a body hit me and my drink fell on Warrick. He turned ready to yell, but when he saw me he smiled instead. I could only guess that they were looking for me.

"Hey Greg," he yelled smiling widely.

"Hey yourself," I said smirking, "What's with the following me?"

"How do you know we're following you?" Nick said joining the conversation.

"I heard you," I said cockily, "Now, what's with the following me?"

"We wanted to know why you're always covered in bruises," Grissom said calmly.

"You could have asked me," I said running a hand over my chest, "Are you staying here?"

"Nick, Sara, and I are," Warrick said pointing to them.

"Okay," I said before going back to the bar.

I turned around to see them staying in the same spot, only Grissom and Catherine were gone. Laughing I walked back and grabbed Nicks hand to pull him out of his trance. Poking Warrick and Sara they all looked at me.

"I'm going to the bar then I'm going to dance," I said smiling, "Am I going to have to baby-sit you?"

"No, we just don't know this bar," Sara said quickly.

"Just don't go in the back room and watch for guys with chains," I explained casually.

"Why watch for them?" Nick asked shooting me a confused look.

"Let's just say bruises are the least of your worries with them around," I explained smirking.

"But you're wearing chains," Warrick said pointing to the chains around my wrists, neck, and waist.

"I know," I said smirking evilly.

"Greg, come here," someone yelled over the music.

"Well, that's me," I said pulling on my chains, "I'll be back to check on you later."


	2. Chapter 2

*Nick's Point of View*

"I wonder what he meant about the chains," Warrick said watching Greg walk off.

"You don't think they hit each other, do you?" Sara asked concern in her voice.

"I don't know," I said sadly, "We'll ask Greg when he gets back. For now let's get something to drink."

As they nodded we walked to the bar and ordered beer. The bartender gave us a weird look before Greg came to our side. Greg just gave him a look and a drink was being made. I turned and saw that his shirt was unbuttoned and that his chest was bleeding.

"What happened Greg?" I asked as the blood dripped from his chest.

"We were just having some fun," he said running a hand over the marks.

"Here you go Greg," the bartender whispered shyly.

"Thanks Mark," Greg said winking at him.

Mark blushed and looked down when Greg did this. Greg simply downed the drink and motioned for him to lean across the bar. When Mark did Greg whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was Mark blushed even more.

"Let's go guys," Greg said pulling back.

"Where are we going?" I asked cautiously.

"To get some food," he said like it was obvious.

I looked at Warrick and Sara who nodded in agreement and followed Greg out of the bar. Looking around for the car we came in I saw it was gone. Greg walked to a black '67 Chevy Impala and grabbed a cloth from the backseat. Wiping the blood off of his chest and hand he buttoned up his shirt.

"Do you guys need a ride or something?" Greg asked opening the door to his car.

"Ya, Grissom and Catherine took the car we came in," I said nodding.


	3. Chapter 3

*Greg's Point of View*

"Then get in the car," I said getting into the drivers seat.

"So Greg," Sara started, "What's with the chains?"

"Do you even know what kind of club that is?" I asked speeding to the diner.

"It's a dance club, right?" Warrick said confused by the question.

"No, it's a different kind of club," I said smirking at the looks of their faces.

"Then what kind of club is it?" Sara asked with fear in her voice.

"It's a bondage club," I said like it was obvious.

"It's a what?!?" Warrick and Nick yelled.

I simply pulled into a parking spot at the diner and shut the car off. Sighing I unbuckled the seatbelt and locked the doors so they couldn't get out. Turning around I looked at everyone's faces. It was all an image of shock.

"Is there a problem with that?" I said calmly.

"Why the hell are you going to a place like that?" Nick demanded.

"I like pain, both inflecting and receiving it," I said smirking.

"Why do you like pain?" he asked angrily.

"Well, if I'm going to explain this might as well have the group here," I said pulling out my cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Sara asked stunned.

"Grissom and Cath," I said rolling my eyes.

After ringing twice I convinced them to come to the diner. Unlocking the doors I got out of the car liked nothing happened, Nick, Sara, and Warrick followed me after I was almost in the diner. I walked to our normal table and slid in, enjoying the feeling of my shirt hitting the fresh marks on me. Grissom and Cath were there by the time we ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what were you going to explain?" Grissom asked curiously.

"You know what kind of club I was at, right?" I asked drinking my coffee.

"No, what kind was it?" Cath asked motherly.

"It was a bondage club," I said smirking slightly.

"It was a what?" Grissom and Cath said together.

"Why does everyone react the same way?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Maybe because we never made you for one to like pain," Grissom said getting his composer back.

"Well, I do, but I promised these three an explanation about why," I said drinking the rest of my coffee.

"So start talking, and eat something," Sara said pushing a menu at me.

"No thanks, anyway I like pain because I was raised with pain. After a while I got used to it, sometimes even doing things wrong to get punished," I started to explain; "Only one other person alive knows any of this."

"Who is this person?" Nick said acting like an older brother.

"My boyfriend," I said pointing behind them.

Everyone turned to see Mark standing there. He had changed his outfit, and now had rainbow fingerless gloves, blood red silk button up shirt, black wings, tight black girl jeans, black and red skater shoes, and black and red pinstripe hat.

"Wait, your boyfriend is the bartender at the club?" Sara asked confused.

"Ya, Mark come here," I said calmly.

Mark looked at the people in the group and moved back slightly. Sighing I got up and walked to where he was standing. Mark was afraid to meet new people because of what he went through with his family.

"Mark, I promise they aren't going to hurt you," I said soothingly, "Not all people are bad."

"I'm sorry, hunny, I'm just scared," he said in a voice that didn't go above a whisper like normal.

"I know, I promise you that the only person that gets to hurt you is me," I said digging my nails into a bruise that I had given him a few days ago.

Mark nodded trying not to let a moan out. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table. Feeling him shake slightly I motioned for Nick and Sara to scoot down so Mark could be at the end of the table if he had to run.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Mark. Mark, these are my coworkers and friends Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Warrick Brown, and Catherine Willows," I said pointing to everyone.

"Hello," everyone said to Mark.

Mark didn't say anything back, just waved his hand slightly. His shaking only increased once everyone started to ask questions. Mark wasn't good with any of this yet. I just barely got it so he would leave his house, so I was amazed that he hadn't gone into a panic attack yet.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Cath asked motherly.

"Almost two years," I said proudly.

"Mark, I hear you work at the club we went to today," Grissom said staring at him.

Mark shrieked back from Grissoms stare and nodded his head quickly. I was fine with him not talking, since he couldn't talk all that well anyway. His shaking must have become visible because Grissoms glare softened.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you make a lot of money?" Sara asked finally talking again.

"Yes," Mark whispered straining his voice slightly.

"What's the best drink you can make?" Warrick asked his competitiveness getting the best of him.

"Bloody Mary," Mark whispered looking down at the table still.

"Awesome," Warrick said grinning, "I haven't been able to find a good Bloody Mary in a long time."

"Ya," Mark said nodding.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what's with your voice?" Sara asked confused, "I mean you're only talking in whispers."

"When I was younger I had my throat hurt," Mark started but had to stop when he went into a coughing fit.

"Mark, stop straining yourself," I said rubbing his back as he coughed more.

"Can you explain please?" he said gasping for breath still.

"Sure," I said handing Mark a glass of iced tea I got for him, "Okay, like Mark said he was hurt as a child so many times in the throat that it is hard for him to speak now."

"What kind of hurt?" Grissom asked glancing at Mark as he started to breathe normally.

"At first it was beatings, but then he became bulimic," I said nodding slightly.

"Wow," was all anyone said when I explained to them about Mark.

"Are you two going to eat anything?" Cath asked looking at us like we were her children.

"I'm not hungry," I said quickly, "I had something to eat before I went to the club."

"What about you Mark?" Grissom asked like a father would.

"I ate… at work… for a… potluck," he said still breathing hard.

"Alright, well we're all done," Nick said when the waiter came to take our plates away.

The waiter glared at Mark and me before 'accidentally' spilling the coffee that I had refilled on Mark's lap. The liquid was really hot and Mark let out a slight whimper when it hit him.

I quickly got up and pushed Mark to the side before walking up to the manager of the place. I didn't care that I was with my boss, but no one was ever allowed to hurt Mark besides me.

"Excuse me, but is it possible to get a person fired from here for a hate crime?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course, may I ask what happened sir?" she said seriously.

"Well, I was sitting with my boyfriend and coworkers when your waiter came over and poured burning liquid on my boyfriend," I explained casually.

"Just point me to who it was and I will handle it," she said sadly, "And my dearest apologies, I hate to say it, but I guess some people will never grow up."

"I know," I said before walking to Mark, "Are you okay?"

"It just hurts," he said in my ear.

"I think it's time to go," Nick said glaring at the waiter in the back of the head.

"Alright, does anyone need a ride?" I asked as we walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Warrick, Sara, and I do," Nick said nodding.

"Okay, Mark what about you?" I said my hand lying on his lower back.

"I have to go back to work," he said nodding slightly.

"How many hours have you put in this week?" I asked confused that he wasn't coming home.

"About 80 hours, but the other bartender is having a baby so I'm picking up her hours," he said taking shallow breaths.

"Alright, but what time are you coming home?" I asked getting into the car with Sara, Warrick, and Nick.

"After you go to work," he said sadly, "But I'll make some dinner and bring it to you when you go on break."

"Okay," I said slightly excited about dinner, "What are you making?"

"You'll find out later," he said kissing my lips harshly before walking away.

I started the car and drove to the lab. Quickly running in I grabbed my keys from my locker and ran back to the car. Everyone was still in the backseat waiting for me. Nick and Warrick looked deep in thought while Sara was playing with a pen I had on the dash.

"That was weird," Nick said once I was driving to Sara's house.

"What was weird?" I asked not really caring what they were thinking.

"I'm trying to figure out what Mark and you were talking about," he said shrugging, "I mean I only heard your side of the conversation."

"Ya, Mark's voice is really soft," I said as Sara got out of the car, "His parents would constantly choke him and make him feel fat. After awhile he started to make himself throw up. So, now his throat is so fucked he can't use it that well."

"That sucks," Nick said sadly.

"Ya, but that only lasted for ten years," I said, "After that his parents died and he lived alone."

"Are you serious?" Warrick said shock in his voice.

"Yes," I said driving to Warrick's house, "I'm surprised that Mark didn't have a panic attack at the diner. He didn't talk to anyone but me until today."

"Why wouldn't he talk to anyone else?" Nick asked as Warrick got out.

"Fear, he had to deal with his parents for so long," I said casually, "When they were gone he completely shut down. Not talking when he went out or going into panic attacks when around people."

"How old is he?"

"He's about twenty-three, and I've known him for three years. I just recently got him the job at the club, and got him to talk more then he did."

"Wow, well, I'll see you at work."

Nick got out of the car and I sped to Mark's and mine apartment. I quickly ran into our bedroom and set my alarm clock so I could sleep for the next three hours. I hated that Mark hadn't been sleeping here for a long time. Sighing I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Greg, hunny, wake up," someone said shaking me.

"I'm too tired," I said rolling away.

"Greg, you have to go to work," the voice said kissing me on the neck.

"Damn it Mark," I said moving my head to give him more access to it.

"You have to go to work," he said getting up and walking out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're such a tease!" I yelled getting out of bed.

I heard laughing from the kitchen so I knew that Mark heard what I said. Sighing I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The water started to wash away the blood that started when the door opened.

"I see you started without me," Mark said pulling the curtain back.

"Mark, what are you…" I started but was stopped by Mark kissing me.

"Who was it?" Mark said in my ear scratching the bite marks.

"Don't do that," I said gritting my teeth together.

"What will you do if I don't stop?" he said digging his fingers into the marks making them bleed again.

Growling I turned around and bit him roughly on the neck. Blood gently fell from it as I removed my teeth. Smirking I felt Mark remove his nails and run a hand over his neck. Looking at the blood he rammed me into the shower wall angrily.

"Aw, did I get you mad?" I asked innocently.

"Shut up," he said pinning my hands above my head.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" I said trying to break free of him.

Mark didn't say anything, but he did start bite chest. His teeth were going deeper then the guy at club. I looked down and saw that water was a red color instead of clear. Smirking I ran my fingernails harshly over his hands. He pulled back and I made it so he was the one that was against the wall.

"You know I hate it when I'm the only one bleeding," I said before grabbing a razor from the edge of the bathtub.

Mark's breathing came out in gasps as I put the razor against his upper arm. Cutting semi-deeply blood was instantly pouring from the wound. Smirking I ran my tongue over it.

I wasn't expecting Mark to kiss me lovingly. Dropping the razor I returned the kiss. When he broke the kiss he grabbed some body wash and put some in his hands. Running them over my upper body I hissed when they went over the newly inflected wounds.

"I'm sorry hun," Mark said in his usual whisper.

"Its fine," I said sighing, "But I can't really hear you above the water."

A sad look came on Mark's face when I said this. He let the water wipe the body wash from me without his help. I grabbed his hand and tried to get his to look at me. Mark just stood up and got out of the tub. I realized that every time I said something like that it hurt him worse then it did when I hit him.

"Mark," I said stepping out of the tub too, "I love you."

"I know you do," he said not looking at me, "And I love you too."

"I know what you're thinking," I said sadly, "You want to die."

"How did you know?" he asked finally looking at me.

"Because I want to die too," I said walking to him.

"We could die together," he said a small smile on his face.

"I want to die with you," I said taking the razor I dropped and pressing in to my wrist.

I cut it quickly and watched the blood flow silently. Grabbing Mark's arm I did the same to his wrist. He pressed his cut to mine and let the blood mix. Mark fell backwards after a few seconds.

"I love you," he said before he stopped breathing.

"I love you too," I said kissing him.

My heart stopped beating a little while later. A smile danced on my face when I realized this. Mark was dead and out of harms way, and I was going to join him soon. I couldn't help but feel happy. Then I felt nothing at all.


End file.
